Talk:Crushing Rage: Rasengan
Duplicate I don't even know how this went unmissed for circa. 2 years, but this is definitely not an anime/manga technique. This is just Naruto using a Rasengan like he always does, so how is a technique used in the game being equated to a generic Rasengan in the main series? --SuperSajuuk (talk) 21:41, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :If this get deleted (which it should), I'd at least suggest putting the name of this technique in the Rasengan article's infobox in the game names section? 21:49, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Agree with that, it's just a variant name for essentially a generic technique that Naruto uses freely in the series but which the game developers like to suggest is a "new technique". --SuperSajuuk (talk) 21:52, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Something that is wrong about this article, this jutsu is something Sage Naruto used in UNSG, so it's currently wrong. Omnibender - Talk - 22:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :Well you're the video game expert. So it's supposed to have Sage Mode added and has been wrong like that for 2 years? Aye. 22:19, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Just noting that if you look at History, you would see that for it's been wrong since February 9. It's seems 4th Six Paths thought that this and Naruto's regular Rasengan against Deidara were same. --JouXIII (talk) 22:33, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I did look at the history (hence how I got the link). I linked it to there specifically and not February 8th because of the whole Sage Mode thing Omni is referring to (and how Sage Mode was not there in the first place, strangely enough). 22:38, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Apparentlty it used while in Sage Mode, but if we agree that it is not a significant method or variation then we should leave the page as a game only technique and insert Sage Mode in instead of deleting the whole thing. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:14, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Since we got rid of pages like "Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan" in the past (which were actually named in the manga, unlike this one), it only seems appropriate if we delete this one as well.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::@Rachin123: If it's actually a proper game technique, then we can keep (assuming it's not just the basic Rasengan). Otherwise, it should be deleted. ::::::@BerserkerPhantom: Personally, Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan should be restored, it's a named technique in the manga and I'm not really sure why it was deleted at all. --''Saju '' 18:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC) The situation as I understand is as follows: the jutsu with the current name it has exists because it's a named combo in a video game. Specifically, a combo used by Sage Naruto that debuted in UNSG. The page was created with the name of the English game translation. The description of what it is is currently wrong. I'd have to hunt down a moveset video to get the proper combo. Way back, I managed to find the correct name, but missed correcting the other info. Regarding on whether it's just a game stuff, or a manga/anime move we can give a game name, there is a situation I've never seen resolved. Generally, when I create video game jutsu pages, I write down the entire sequence of events. However, combos are generally named over the last move in the sequence, the one who tends to have a more cinematic animation. A video game jutsu properly being something that went unnamed in manga and anime can change depending if you consider the jutsu the entire sequence of events or just the finishing move. I've seen video game jutsu being treated both ways: the entire sequence, or just the last move, which names the combo. Omnibender - Talk - 19:59, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :You bring up a good point, a very good one. A few years ago i was creating jutsu articles from the older Ultimate Ninja games but soon stopped due to this. Essentially, the beginning sequence can vary depending on how many times you actually press a button or what other buttons are pressed. But there is an exact sequence given when you actually pause your game and look at the moveset option. That option gives the buttons needed for the combo so, we should be documenting the entire sequence, not just the ending. Munchvtec (talk) 10:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::So what are we going to do about this? Are we deleting it? Returning it back to a game only technique or what? --Rai 水 (talk) 04:05, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::It was never performed in the anime/manga so return it to a game only technique. --Shrek4chan (talk) 04:31, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Agreed. If it really was only used with Senjutsu that is. Munchvtec (talk) 05:14, April 12, 2016 (UTC)